When a crane having vertically movable loading hooks of conventional construction is used for loading and unloading of goods, the crane operator must be given assistance to bring the hook into and out of engagement with lifting eyes or straps on the goods. Such an assistance is cost consuming. Further, it is time-wasting for a person to move between the loading and unloading places and also the risk of personal damages is considerable.